Biostatistics is an essential component of all of the three major areas of cancer research - basic, clinical and population science. The Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) provides the necessary infrastructure to facilitate the collaboration between the investigator and a biostatistician from the planning stage of a project through its execution, analysis and interpretation and finally the dissemination stages. The objectives of this resource are: To collaborate with HICCC investigators in the design, conduct, analysis, interpretation and reporting of their clinical, laboratory and population science studies. To provide short-term statistical consulting to HICCC members. To collaborate with the HICCC investigators in their research initiatives and grant proposals. To advise the Protocol Review and Monitoring Committee by providing statistical review of the design of studies and their conduct. To interact with the Biomedical Informatics Shared Resource in the development and maintenance of the clinical research database. The Biostatistics Shared Resource has been part of the HICCC since its inception and it provides support for all of its members. This shared resource underwent significant personnel changes during the last grant period. The HICCC has appointed Dr. Venkatraman Seshan as the new Director of the BSR and has committed substantial institutional support to its growth in response to the demand for its services. Dr. Seshan joined Columbia University and HICCC in July 2007 and brings nearly 15 years of biostatistics experience specially focused on cancer research. Currently there are nine doctoral level biostatisticians with a wide range of methodological expertise and collaborative experience in the BSR representing an involvement of 3.5 FTEs in cancer research. In light of the plans for new recruitment and the institutional support for the growth, this resource is well positioned to cultivate and promote the collaborations between HICCC investigators and the biostatisticians that result in the highest quality cancer research. During the last period of the CCSG, the BSR has collaborated with 41 investigators, 56% of whom have been Cancer Center members with peer-reviewed funding. The total operating budget of the facility is $653,604 of which we are requesting $114,616 from the CCSG.